Louise Nora Weasly
by Pickler96
Summary: You'll have read to find out her past.


_Thoughts_

Normal

**Written**

Two hooded figures ran silently through the stormy night, the shorter of the two had a black bundle clutched tightly to their chest. As the rain changed to snow, the taller of the two looked back, causing the hood to fall, reveling a tired man, worry etched across his pale face. He looked forwards again, relieved. If anyone had realized that they were gone, no one knew where they were.

The man stopped the other figure, and remover the hood, revealing an exhausted dark haired woman with lively green eyes. The woman looked down to the bundle revealing a little baby girl, no more than two months old, sleeping soundly, unaware of what her parents are about to do. "We have to keep moving Bell. We have to meet Rabastan at the Longbottems'." The man said, placing a hand on the baby's head. "It's not far now."

"I know Rod, but I didn't think it would be this hard. This is our daughter we are talking about. Her future. She is going to be raised as a muggle loving freak. We are going to be fighting on different sides. She will never know who she is or where she comes from. She's going to be raised a Weasley." The woman named Bell exclaimed quietly.

The man named Rod, sighed heavily, his bland hair falling into his eyes, "Bell, if she is raised with us the Dark Lord will kill her. You saw her prophecy. If the Dark Lord knew, she wouldn't make it to her first birthday. She will be raised a muggle loving freak. But she will live. She will see her first birthday, and her eleventh. She will get to see the walls of Hogwarts." He placed his other hand on Bells' pale cheek, brushing aside her dark straight hair.

Bell started walking again, the top of the Weasleys' house, The Burrow, coming into view. "You are right. As always."

The Weasleys were a very large pure-blood family, one of the few who interacted with muggles on a friendly basis. They opened their home to anyone, even though they have six children already and another on the way. It was the perfect place to hide a young girl from a murderous raving Dark Lord.

The Burrow was once a stone cottage that extensions were added as need and it tilts at a very dangerous angle and, if not for magic, would have fallen already.

They stopped at the door way, the flurries quickly becoming a blizzard. Both Bell and Rod kissed their daughters head, Bell removing her cloak and wrapping it around her child to give the girl just a little more protection from the elements. Before attaching a note:

**She has a name one that would cause fear and hatred, so name her what you like. And love her and care for her and give her a good home and celebrate her birthday on October 31****st****. That is more than we could give her.**

**Give her our love,**

**Her Parents**

They stepped back disappearing with a loud crack, waking the little girl, who let out a loud wail, waking one of the occupants of The Burrow.

LWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLWLW

Molly Weasley woke with a start. Something didn't feel right. Rubbing her barely there baby bump she got out of bed. A babies' cry reaching here ears. She climbed the many steps up to her 10 month old, Ronalds'room, only to have the crying fade the higher she got. After looking in on Ronald, and satisfied that he was asleep, she descended the stairs, with every intention to go back to bed. However, she heard the crying again as she reached the floor with her and her husband, Arthurs' room, she descended the last flight of stairs, and followed the crying to the door in the kitchen. Opening the door she almost shrieked with shock. There sitting on her doorstep was a baby girl, just out of the snows reach. Instantly, the motherliness in her kicked in and she picked up the little girl and unwrapped the many blankets, until she was swaddled in one. "Arthur!" She yelled so her husband, who was awake by now and getting ready for work, could hear her.

He came running down the stairs, only half dressed. "What is it de… oh my" he exclaimed when he saw his wife holding a baby in her arms, trying to quiet it. "Where did…"

"She was on the doorstep," she picked up the note. "This was attached"

Arthur read the note. "Well I don't think we can put her in an orphanage. But we will have to make things work even more with another mouth to feed. Maybe the Lovegoods would like to take her in I mean it would be…"

"You will do no such thing; I will not turn her away." Molly bellowed. And that was the end of that. Arthur continued getting ready for work. Molly sat up trying to comfort the girl. "What shall we call her; we can't call her baby girl forever. And this 'lil one is already Ginerva."

"Why not Louise. We need an L name in the family. Louise Nora Weasley." Arthur said as he put on his shoes.

"Louise Nora. I like that." Arthur bid her good bye and left for the day. And Molly spent the day dealing with questions and temper tantrums about the new baby girl that showed up in the night. Bill returned home for Christmas break that next week. And handled the new sibling, better than the rest of them.

Year One: At Louise's first birthday she said her first word (Jinx, only she pronounced it hinx) and took her first steps. Right into the table, knocking her and hit over and sending the cake flying.

Year Two: When she was two, she started getting into messes. She would make a mess of anything she could get her hands on.

Year Three: She followed the twins around everywhere. Molly worried endlessly but the twins found it rather amusing.

Year Four and Five: Anytime you saw Louise she was in rain boots holding some type of creature with a large smile on her face.

Year Six and Seven: She still brought home creatures of all sorts, and her room was covered with books and tanks filled with animals. She fell out of a tree and broke her arm, and got glasses much to her disgust.

Year Eight, Nine, and Ten: Her books were about animals and creatures, her tanks were still filled with animals, a new one every week. She broke her glasses twice a day and broke her leg twice. And the summer before she was eleven she got her Hogwarts letter.

And that is where our story begins. A young girl by the name of Louise Nora Weasley, who has a past unknown to her, and looks less like a Weasley every year she ages. A girl who is covered in bruises and cuts. Who breaks rules and is curious. Little does she know, everything will change in the years to come.


End file.
